


Remember that night?

by Woooyoung



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, But HEY! Maybe one of you will find joy in it, Fluff, Honestly I'm a bit embarrassed to post it, M/M, This is just so cliché
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woooyoung/pseuds/Woooyoung
Summary: When sharing a room together before their Japanese concerts, Wooyoung and San remember a similar night they had two years ago...
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Remember that night?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a story in five years, so I have to get back into it. A short fluffy cliché story seemed a nice way to start that. I hope you enjoy!

“Young-ah, stop hassling around and come to bed with me already!” San pouted. “You know I need something to hug at night. Otherwise I can’t sleep.”

“Oh, and that something has to be me?” Wooyoung teased. “Do you do that to the others too when you have to share a bed?” He looked at San with a playful smirk and a soft smile reached his eyes. He shuffled further through his belongings and let out an excited cry when he finally found his phone charger at the bottom of his suitcase. Swiftly he plugged his favourite iPhone 5 in next to the bedside table, and joined San.

“I usually just hug my pillow”, the older one answered, thereby admitting that for him, Wooyoung was something else. He loved all his members, but felt most connected to Wooyoung. Their interests were similar, their humour was on the same level, their personalities matched well together – Wooyoung being loud and affectionate, San being quiet and affectionate – simply bringing out the best of each other. Admittedly, there were few people in this world that meant as much to him as Wooyoung did. If he were honest with himself, he would have to admit he might feel a bit more than friendship for the younger one. 

Back to the situation - there was no doubt in San’s mind that Wooyoung would love being cuddled an entire night. “The other members might find it a bit weird if I hugged them closed, but I know _**you**_ ’d like it."

“Ah, you said that with a lot of confidence! But I can’t deny it, because you are correct!” Wooyoung lifted up the blanket and put his arm around his friend’s waist. He hugged him tightly and nuzzled up against his neck. San giggled but moved a bit back, suddenly overwhelmed by the softness. A subtle, barely detectable but very honest feeling of entanglement made way to his stomach. He looked into Wooyoung’s eyes and saw the younger boy was intently looking at him as well. Neither of them flinched, faces barely having five centimetres in between them.

“This brings me back”, Wooyoung chuckled. San’s cheeks flushed, as he knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Would you like to do that again?” the younger said it teasingly, but San felt a hint of sincerity lacing his words. A tiny hinge of shyness as well. San had tried his best to forget the night he and the boy who was now laying in front of him first shared a room and a single bed.

It had been two years ago, before debut. They had an overseas schedule. San was super excited to share a room with his new found best friend in a country he hadn’t been to yet, where they came to train to – hopefully – become the best rookies of the century.

~

_“Ah, I am exhausted!” Wooyoung cried out. He slipped on his pajamas. “Having to travel all the way from Seoul to here, and then having to go practice right away! How do they come up with these schedules?” Though he was being whiny, he was also very satisfied. Having a crowded day made him feel like he was doing great things with his life._

_“I’ve already regained my energy from the great buffet they served us”, San replied._

_“Really? The only thing that did to me was make me even more tired.”_

_“That’s because you ate too much, silly.”_

_“Well excuse me, I’ve never had such good ramen.”_

_“Really? They offered pork belly, dumplings, tteokbokki, chicken, seaweed soup…” he trailed off. “Well, the list goes on – and you’re praising the ramen?”_

_“I could tell they were made by a Korean chef!” Wooyoung yelled in pout._

_San snorted. He threw a pillow at Wooyoung, who was being simply too_ _cute to handle. Reflexes on point, the latter caught the pillow mid-air and bolted it right back. He ran forward and tackled San. Both of them fell on the bed, struggling, arms and legs intertwining, both laughing. When Wooyoung straddled San with his left arm and tickled him with his right hand, San started giggling so loud. It sounded like the most beautiful soundtrack to the most heart-warming film. At least to Wooyoung._

_“I give up, I give up! Stop tickling me!” San screeched. Merciful, Wooyoung retreated his right hand. His left arm, wrapped around San’s waist, stayed in place. San shuffled around until his eyes met Wooyoung’s. He smiled, the close proximity to his friend felt comforting. The ceiling lights reflected in the irises of the younger. San felt like they contained galaxies. Wooyoung thought San’s eyes contained the entire universe._

_“Stop looking so pretty”, Wooyoung whined. “Or I might end up falling in love with you.”_

_“Now would that be so bad?” San softly chuckled. He raised his hand and pulled a string of hair out of the other’s face. They were so close now, nervous breaths tickling each other’s skin._

_“No really, stop it. Or I might kiss you.”_

_“Why don’t you?” It was a bold statement, but the way San uttered it revealed nothing but shy excitement. Wooyoung was **so** tempted to do it. He looked at the other’s lips, then back to his pretty sparkling eyes, then back to his lips. Contemplating. _What could go wrong? _He was wondering. But before his mind could go into overdrive with doubts and “what ifs”, he felt San’s soft lips caressing his. He closed his eyes, mind clouding with panic and happiness, bewilderment and ecstasy. When he kissed back, suddenly his thoughts were emptied. He couldn’t think anymore, only feel. And it felt like a thousand butterflies had suddenly awoken in his belly. Without overthinking it, he licked the other’s lips, who did it right back. They opened up for each other, deepening the kiss. Wooyoung felt San’s hand go under his shirt, softly caressing his waist. The butterflies in his stomach went into overdrive, and when he felt the other slip a finger under the waistband of his pyjama pants, it became too much._

_“San, San, stop. We shouldn’t be doing this”, he panted. The thoughts came rushing in again. Suddenly scared and uncertain, the younger stopped holding the other and backed off a little bit to the side of the bed._

_“I’m sorry, Wooyoung”, San apologized, suddenly aware that he might have overstepped some boundaries. He had been thinking about his band mate in a not-so-friendly manner for a while now and kissing him felt like a revelation, the apotheosis of his own romantic flick. But in the heat of the moment he hadn’t considered any of the possible negative outcomes this could lead to._

_“Oh, no, no, you shouldn’t be sorry. I really liked that!” Wooyoung’s voice cracked. It would be a bit comically, had it not been for the sincere panic that laced through his words. “But I don’t – I don’t know what I’m feeling and I’m a bit overwhelmed. I – I don’t know what all of this means.”_

_San rested his hand on his friend’s arm and started drawing circles on it with his thumb, trying to soothe him. For a while he considered what it meant to him – and it meant a lot. But really, going further with this, having a relationship with a band mate in a mostly homophobic country… It seemed like scenario setting them up for trouble. So despite his instincts and his heart fluttering at the sight of the pretty stars in Wooyoung’s eyes, he said: “It doesn’t have to mean anything, Young-ah. Let’s just enjoy the moment.” Wooyoung nodded._

_“Okay”, he sighed. He wrapped his arms around the other again and nuzzled up against his shoulder. “Let’s just enjoy this.” They stayed like that, holding each other while their breaths steadily slowed down and they fell into the most comfortable sleep either of them had ever had._

~

The two boys had been staring in each other’s eye for a few minutes now, both remembering that night two years ago. Though they didn’t recall everything in perfect detail, they both remembered how real it had felt, but how the next day they just went about as if nothing had happened. A bit awkwardly at first, but soon falling back into the role of platonic ride-or-die best friends. They both felt like that was lie, though.

Finally, San cupped Wooyoung’s face with his right hand and started caressing his cheek tenderly.

“I still feel the same way as two years ago, you know”, San whispered nervously.

“ _Oh._ So you still feel like it doesn’t have to mean anything and we should just enjoy the moment?” the other replied looking a bit crestfallen.

“Oh no, no, Wooyoung, God, no. That was what I said back then, wasn’t it? I wasn’t being honest with myself back then. I actually had a little bit of a crush on you.”

“You had a crush on me? That’s embarrassing”, Wooyoung giggled. Seeing the puzzled look on the taller boy’s face, he quickly added “I’m just joking. I had a crush on you too. And to be honest, I still have. I think it’s grown into something more now. I cannot picture my life without you at this point.” He looked at San expectantly, heart beating so fast, but so excitedly.

“Good we’re on the same wavelength then”, San said. Just like he’d done two years ago, he caught the other’s lips with his. Starting with a little peck, then going further, pressing himself closer, closer. They hugged each other tighter, until there wasn’t even a nanometre of space between their bodies. Licking into each other mouths, limbs tangling together as if they were one. And maybe they were – if you’d consider Plato’s soul mate theory. When things started to heat up, hands touching everywhere, lust filling their eyes, Wooyoung softly pushed San’s face away from his. The latter looked questioningly, wondering what his crush was thinking about.

“San… tomorrow we aren’t going to act the same way as we did last time, right? Acting as if nothing ever happened?” The insecurity was prominent in his voice.

“No, that’s the last thing that I want. I’ve been regretting that for the past two years. I really want to make this work.”

“Whatever it takes?”

“Whatever it takes.”

Wooyoung smiled and captured his lover’s lips again. Both of them were so happy in that moment, feeling like a weight had lifted from their shoulders. Like they finally could push their relationship to its full potential. More than ready to spend the rest of their days, weeks, months, years with the one they loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't to terrible! Leave a comment if you liked it and if you didn't please don't haha. I'm too insecure for that okay bye!!


End file.
